


Chrysalis

by stodgysays



Series: In Thy Nature [2]
Category: Master Tim - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Change is imminent.





	Chrysalis

You wonder if he will resurface. You think about him when you touch yourself trying your best to duplicate his movements with your own hands. It's not the same. The urge to cum is so great you cannot sleep. 

You don't have to wait too long because he is standing outside your cottage the next morning about the knock. You open it to get the press, and there he is. "Delectable," he states reaching for your hand to kiss. You inhale sharply and gaze to all directions pondering how he found you, nevermind that you are still in your morning robe. He leans himself and helps himself to a seat at your breakfast nook. "Did you sleep well, sweet girl?" He eyes the red blotches of nervouses spreading across her neck and chest. You just gaze at him openmouthed. 

He is reaching for your hand and rubbing up and down your bare arm. "Perhaps, you should learn to relax. Relieve your stress. Shall I teach you?"

"Tell me who you are. What is your name?" You need this.

"I've told you all you really need to know. And, I'll do all you really need me to do." Standing up, he takes your face in his hands and presses a kiss to your mouth. He tastes of tobacco and brown sugar. You kiss him again and feel him undo the knot in your robe belt. Opening your robe, he admires your naked form. You try to cover your breasts, but he holds your wrists. Freeing you, the robe falls to the ground. Backing you into your bedroom, you sit down on the bed. Removing all but his boxers, he hovers over to press a soft kiss to your hairline. "After this, you will change; you will emerge as my goddess."

You nod, and he is working his hands all over your body. He trails his hands over your neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, legs. When he reaches your sex, he pauses and looks into your eyes. "Did you like being touched there?" "Yes," you whisper. He dives his finger into you. This time harder and faster. You gasp at the roughness. He adds a finger and pumps into you. His thumb reaches up to press and pulsate on your clit. It hurts in a good way. "Ah," you let out. He presses his mouth to your ear. "Want more?"  
"Yes, yes!" 

In his deep voice, he says, "Not yet." Pulling down his boxers, his erect penis springs free. You try not to look down, but your eyes glance there and then back to his face. You've never seen one this close let alone touched one. He guides your hand around his cock showing you the motion he expects you to perform. You obliged shyly as he kisses you. A wetness emerges from the tip, and you pause. He grabs your hand again to urge you on. 

He stops you and gently lays you down and parts your legs. Positioning himself over you, he begins kissing down your neck. You asked again, "What is your name, please." Rubbing his fingers over your clit, he says, "Tim." His cock plunges in you causing a sharp pain. It dulls as he pushes more gaining momentum. Soon you feel yourself slicken with each thrust. He finds something inside you and hits it everytime. A warmth builds and builds, and just when you feel it come to a head, he pulls out and places you on top of his member. You're a fast learner as you ride him. His hands work over your breasts, first cupping then, pinching your nipples. You lean your head back and close your eyes. Stars appear in the blackness and you cum with him. When you collapse on the bed, he is pressing your body to his possessively. "You did very well, Darling," he says smoothing your hair. 

You ask, "will you leave me?" remembering the first encounter. Letting out a deep, throaty laugh, "oh my no. You are now mine."


End file.
